


Subtle Stimming

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Abelism, Alternate universe - canon divergent, Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Josh, Autistic Josh Washington, F/M, Gen, Heavy Weighted Blankets, I Am Not Autistic, I try to do as much research as I can for these, M/M, More tags to be added, Movie Night, Pressure Stimming, Stimming, autistic!josh, like not alot but it’s kinda mentioned, please tell me if I have offended anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: Josh is autistic, and with a big bunch of friends like his, he knows he can’t stim in front of them as he knows they will hate himThey show him otherwise
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Josh Washington & Chris Hartley, Josh Washington/Chris Hartley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Subtle Stimming

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not autistic myself, all of my writing for this head-canon is purely from research and not my own experiences. If you are offended by anything I have said, or I have written something incorrect please tell me, this work is not to harm or offend anyone in the autism spectrum, and I hope u don’t see it as offensive. I try to do as much research when I write autism head-canons, but again if I have offended or misinterpreted what life with autism is like, please inform me in the comments and I will change it as soon as I can :) 
> 
> Basically I’m changing the game, Josh isn’t schizophrenic, he’s autistic, and just wants his friends to be happy. The sister trauma is an added bonus. 
> 
> Some characters in this story will be trying to offend Josh for his autism, and before we start I would like u all to know I do not agree with these beliefs portrayed by these characters. I will not be using the r-slur, but other offensives will be mentioned slightly. If this is triggering to you, please be aware that I do not personally think like these characters. I will be using this mark (*) to show that someone is about to say something rude, or think something rude about Joshs’ autism. Please keep in mind I do not agree at all with what these characters think, say or do 
> 
> Please do tell me if u have been offended, or anything along those lines, by my work and I will change it as quickly as I can. Thank you :) 
> 
> Okay, now that that is all sorted, let’s get on with it! :)

Josh sat Chris’ family dinner table, having finished his food (all of it. Mom got angry if he didn’t, and after years of knowing the Hartley’s he still wasn’t sure if they wanted him to finish his food completely or not) a while back, and now Chris was scrolling through his phone whilst Mr and Mrs Hartley chatted between themselves. Chris was looking for a photo he had in his camera roll, or something like that. He had gotten distracted with the stim toy in his pocket. It was a fidget block, one of his favourites. It was black whilst the buttons were silver. In the light you could see the reflections, making it look all shiny and bold. On good days, the light-reflecting was his best friend, but on bad days when the lights hurt his eyes, on the days everything hurt in the sense that he didn’t and did have enough pressure at the same time (too little yet too much happening on each nerve) he would throw the thing away, much to his mother’s displeasure

“Dude, I found it!” Chris smiled, practically beaming as he turned his phone around to show the meme to Josh. It was some sort of photo of a cartoon, he didn’t really find the ‘funny’ in the meme, like he did with most of them. He could see Chris snickering though, so he just snorted and gave a sort of laugh, sort of not, as he shook his head 

“Jesus christ,” He slowly stopped his fake laughing, because he really still didn’t get it, the more he thought about it the more it just wasn’t funny “That’s.. wow, haven’t seen that one before” 

“Me neither! It’s so fu-flipping funny” Chris calmed his loud yelling and caught himself before he got grounded. Everything about Chris was loud, the way he dressed, the way he acted, the way he laughed, all of it. Chris was loud, in more ways that probably should’ve made sense 

Josh kept stimming 

~

Josh looked around at the others, checking in on what they were doing: Emily and Matt were arguing, Hess and Mike were making out, Sam was with Ashley and Chris talking. Perfect, nobody was looking at him. 

Josh subtly wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed. If someone looked over, they would think he was feeling lonely and needed a hug and was too pathetic to ask for one, but that wasn’t it. He wanted his fucking pressure blanket, but running upstairs without and explanation was bound to make them question where he was going, even if they didn’t care about him. He knew at least half of them hated him, that half being Emily, Matt, Mike and Jess. * He heard the stuff they used to say ‘behind his back’ (more like straight to his face, because they thought he was too ‘dumb’ to listen). He was used to it by now, and had obviously not told the others, the ones that liked him (Chris, Ashley, and Sam) about them, because that would be really pathetic 

Speaking of pathetic, Josh felt his arms wrap around himself, if at all possible, more on their own accord around his body. He sighed in pleasure, the pressure being all he needed at that moment. He felt his eyes close gently, and he leaned up against the wall. It was bliss, he felt like he was floating. He hadn’t been able to stim in ages, because the others had turned up at the lodge and the door got jammed, so that meant even less time with his precious stim toys and blankets.

“Hey Josh!” Shit. Someone, Josh couldn’t decipher their voice, or their tone of it for that matter, but he snapped his eyes open and pulled his arms around from his shoulders, his nerves screaming at the loss. He looked between the groups of people. Matt and Emily still arguing, Mike and Jess still making out so- he turned to Chris, Ashley and Sam, who were all smiling at him with that same look that he really didn’t know. 

He held back the flapping hands *(quiet hands) as he put on a smile and walked up to them, making sure not to look into their eyes because oh god no 

“You alright? You were.. y’know” Ashley said gently, her eyes changing into something else (Anger? Pity? They hated him too didn’t they?) 

“Oh..” Oh. Oh shit. They saw. Isn’t that just lovely. His friends, the ones that like him (do they?) saw him doing his top secret pressure stimming. This is when they all left the lodge because *who wants to be with weird, stupid Josh who hugs himself because he just loved the feeling of in godly amount of pressure 

“Hey, it’s alright, you do what you need to do” Sam but in, smiling as she went to touch his arm yet retreated her hand at the last moment. He mentally thanked her because yeah, pressure was fun, but other peoples hands on him weren’t 

“Yeah bro, it’s fine with us” Chris said his own input, taking a sip of his drink and then setting it down “Anyway, you have that new game don’t you?” 

“Damn right I do” Josh grinned, and they went off to play video games in the big ass cinema room. 

If he woke up with a heavy-weighted blanket laying over his lap that he was sure he didn’t have their before, he couldn’t find it in himself to question it. It was 3 am anyway. And Chris snored loudly 

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN
> 
> I’d i have offended anyone in the autism spectrum or have written something incorrect please tell me in the comments 
> 
> I am not autistic myself, and all of this has been based off of research and my general knowledge about autism. I understand every autistic person is different, and that’s why it’s a spectrum, but if I still have offended anyone on that spectrum please comment. I have no intention to hurt anyone on the spectrum, and want to make that clear 
> 
> Thank u! I hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
